


【银冲】今天是个好日子

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Summary: 银冲交往前提，是车





	【银冲】今天是个好日子

队长在下午巡逻的时候又不见了。”

山崎在向自个儿的顶头上司土方十四郎汇报工作时如是说道。

摞在办公桌上的文件有半个人那么高，土方正忙得焦头烂额，随口回了一句：“哦，那混小子不是惯例翘班吗。”

“话是这么说没错啦……”山崎扭捏地扯着自己的衣角，斟酌着接下来的话该不该说。

“可今天不是那个嘛……情人节什么的。”

“哈？”随着啪嗒一声，土方嘴里叼着的烟掉在了桌案上，差点把文件烫出一个窟窿，两个人立刻手忙脚乱地一阵抢救。

关于 “冲田总悟有了女朋友”这件事，在真选组可谓是闻所未闻，见所未见。其发生的概率大概和“某天近藤局长的屁屁毛奇迹般地消失了”一样小得可怜。对此，某不愿透露姓名的一番队队员神山表示，如果队长真的恋爱了我就去切腹。

 

世人常常谈起“情爱”，可对于冲田总悟来说，自己始终无法搞明白“恋爱”的真正含义。

总悟咬住串起五色丸子的签子的一端，望着桥下潺潺的溪水发呆。

他想去见坂田银时，但找不到一个合适的理由。

该怎么说才不会显得自己比对方还要迫切？

正当总悟倚靠在拱桥的栏杆上托腮远目作思考人生状时，被一个脆生生的嗓音打断了——

“哥哥，买一朵花吧～”

总悟懒洋洋地撩起眼皮，面前站着一个身穿碎花小裙子的羊角辫女孩，约摸七八岁，瘦小的臂弯挎着一个装满玫瑰的花篮，女孩的脸上挂着害羞的微笑，几颗小雀斑舞得正欢。

“哦？我为什么要买花？”总悟存心想逗一逗这个讨人喜欢的小女孩。

“哥哥不知道今天是情人节吗？”女孩疑惑地眨巴眨巴眼睛，随即笑得眉眼弯弯:“男孩子要在今天买花送给喜欢的女孩子呀！”

“那还真是个好日子呢。”总悟也笑了。

庆祝情人节什么的，这种理由再合适不过了。

“队长！原来你在这里啊！”当山崎千辛万苦地找到在工作时间翘班偷懒的冲田总悟时，罪魁祸首正手捧一束绽得正艳的玫瑰花，穿过大街小巷往歌舞伎町地方向走去。

“哦，是红豆包君啊。”总悟若无其事地向山崎打招呼。

“是山崎啦，不过队长你现在要去干嘛啊？！”跑得气喘吁吁的山崎指了指总悟刚买的玫瑰花。

“这个啊，”总悟晃了晃手中的花束，笑得如沐春风，一双红瞳狡黠地看向山崎——

“当然是去过节咯。”

“啊嘞，不是，那个，哎哎哎哎哎哎哎哎哎哎哎——————？？？！！！”

总悟潇洒地转身，朝背后挥了挥手算是告别，独留下山崎一人站在原地风中凌乱。

 

情人节之于坂田银时来说，并不算是一个特别的日子。起码在三个月前还不是。毕竟他只是一个没有女人缘的废柴大叔而已，在接不到委托的日子里只能窝在万事屋的沙发上一边看jump一边抠脚。

但自从银时鬼使神差地向真选组的某个抖s条子表白以后，有什么事情在悄然改变。

就比如现在，两个小鬼头说是要去阿妙家制作手工巧克力，家里一下子变得空空荡荡，电视上叽叽喳喳的综艺节目还在播着，而银时却连平时笑到捧腹的梗都听不进去，脑内浮现的全部是冲田总悟的脸。

想他那双惑人的红眸直勾勾地看向自己时，眼睛里翻腾着的情欲之火足够以燎原之势席卷吞没掉坂田银时的自控力，唤醒他潜伏在内心深处的猛兽。

他们三天前还在这张沙发上做过，都怪自己的小警察太热情，嗓子喊哑了不算，还把银时也撩拨得失去理智，动作猛烈到让沙发腿都折了一根。

光是闭上眼回想一下当时的香艳场景，银时都感到下面有抬头的趋势。

盯着手机拨号界面上那个熟悉的号码，银时始终没有按下拨出键，僵持了一会儿，最后还是选择将手机屏幕摁灭，丢在一边。

不行啊……银时用胳膊盖住自己的眼睛，颓然地倒在柔软的靠垫上。

总一郎君现在可是在工作呢。

 

也不知昏睡了多久，等耳畔愈加清晰的敲门，哦不，砸门声成功地将银时震醒时，门外的人显然已经等得不耐烦了。

“旦——那——，我——来——找——你——玩——啦～”与粗暴的动作不符的是那人懒散的语气。

“知道了知道了，阿银家的门都快被你给砸穿了。”银时胡乱抹了几下嘴角的口水，才打着哈欠起身找拖鞋。

门外果然站着银时心心念念的一身黑色制服的栗子头小鬼。

“哟，这花是送给阿银的？”银时稀奇地接过那束花，玫瑰是俗气了一点，但银时也不过是一介俗人，更何况是自家小恋人的心意，仅仅是一束花就可以让银时的心里暖烘烘的了。

“还有这个，”总悟晃了晃手里拎着的蛋糕盒，笑盈盈道:“我特意绕道二丁目那家甜品店定做的。”

银时立马感动得热泪盈眶，抱紧总悟讨了个黏糊糊的亲亲。

“喂，这种事情……别在门口做啊。”总悟在与银时唇舌交缠的间隙还不忘喘着粗气提醒:“去床上吧。”

“这么饥渴啊总一郎君？”银时危险地眯起红瞳，伸手在警察先生挺翘的屁股上捏了一把。

“嘿嘿，旦那你不是也很想要吗？”总悟也丝毫不肯认输，身体贴近了银时，轻佻地蹭了蹭他涨到快爆炸的下面，不同于平时乖戾样子的媚态展露无遗，让银时恨不得在玄关处就把警察先生扒光了摁在墙上操个痛快。

“行啊，白日宣淫，真是符合咱俩的作风。”银时轻笑着勾起嘴角，将总悟拦腰抱起，朝卧室走去。

“不可能的，想都别想。”逐渐被银时逼至墙角的总悟朝面前的一堆不明道具投去鄙夷的目光。  
“唉~~~一次就好嘛，总一郎君很适合这个呢！”银时晃晃手里的猫尾巴，蓬松柔软的毛发看起来很好摸的样子。  
“没想到旦那有这样的恶趣味。”总悟只感到一阵恶寒，在心中暗道大事不妙。  
刚才两人胡闹折腾一通，都已气喘吁吁，满面潮红，总悟的制服更是被拉扯得领口大敞，衬衫蹦掉了几颗扣子，露出一小片蜜色的肌肤。眼角也因刚才的挣扎而微微发红，一副泫然若泣的可口模样。“好吧好吧咱们不用这个……”银时知道这种事情对于警察先生来说还太刺激了，关于帮冲田总悟战胜羞耻心的课题还路漫漫其修远兮，不必急于一时。  
银时强压欲火起身去柜子里翻找套子和润滑剂，却冷不丁被身后的总悟拽了一个踉跄，仰面摔在柔软的床垫上，娇弱的床板发出“吱嘎”的呻吟声，总悟随后也压了上来。  
“隔着套子做不舒服。”小白兔一样无辜地眨巴眨巴眼睛，屁股刚好蹭着银时勃发的性器，却颇带着挑衅的意味。  
“那就自己把后面的洞弄湿点，省得你一会儿受罪。”银时也不甘示弱地迎上总悟具有压迫感的视线，拉过警察先生的脖子毫不留情地在对方白皙紧致的皮肉处留下暗红色的齿印。刺激性的疼痛从脖颈一路延伸至在空气中瑟瑟发抖的乳尖，两颗浅粉色的乳粒被银时用灵巧滑溜的舌头反复把玩吮吸，酥酥麻麻又颤栗不止，过不一会就肿胀得变成娇艳的嫣红色。总悟从开始的隐忍喘息到后来被快感折磨得几乎要缴枪投降，无助地推搡着银时的胸膛试图让他放过自己，几乎没得到什么爱抚的性器可怜兮兮地从顶端吐出几滴粘稠的白露，无精打采地耷拉着脑袋。  
“这就受不了了？”银时轻笑着去擦拭总悟眼角渗出的生理泪水，用手掌温柔地包裹住柱身，缓缓地上下撸动起来，总悟“唔”地从紧抿的双唇間泄出一声短促的呻吟，居然就这么射了银时一手的浓稠白浊。“积了不少呢。”银时搂过总悟的脖子，舌尖在他敏感脆弱的耳垂上打转。“这几天有没有偷偷地玩过自己？”“唔嗯……少废话……赶紧做……”总悟最受不了的就是银时试图用过于粗暴露骨的语言来击溃自己高高筑起的心理防线，沉沦于快感的淫欲却促使他在坏心眼的恋人面前一次次丢盔弃甲，展露出最无防备的浪荡姿态。银时将沾着精液的食指和中指送入总悟正有规律地一张一阖的后穴，在紧致湿热的甬道里循序渐进地开疆拓土。  
“嘴巴也不能闲着呀，总一郎君？”银时挑眉道，腥红的双眸像审讯犯人一般促狭地眯起，掩藏着试探意味的视线游弋于栗发少年美好而诱人的赤裸身躯。  
“是……”总悟的嘴角扯出一个无可奈何的微笑，顺从地跪在坂田银时两腿之间，屁股高高翘起方便插在后穴里的手指的动作，他解开银时的裤腰带，隔着内裤吻上那高昂挺立的性器。  
总悟埋头卖力舔舐银时双腿间勃发的巨物，一双红瞳仍一动不动地盯着银时沉浸在情欲中泛红的脸颊。

 

平时看起来懒懒散散的万事屋老板在动情时却显得格外性感呢。

 

啊，好想被操。

 

不管这个想法是否符合自己的抖s人设，总悟都已经迫不及待地想被灼热的男根狠狠侵犯空虚的后穴。

 

“呼……技术有进步呢。”银时喘着粗气，将汗湿的额发随意地撩上去，暗红色的瞳仁中似有欲浪翻滚。  
“多谢夸奖。”总悟伸出舌尖卷走银时小腹上残存的精液，餍足地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“这边也差不多了……屁股转过来，乖。”  
从不断翕张的后穴抽出手指时发出“啵”的黏糊水声，牵带出已经搅成白沫的浊精，顺着腿根缓缓流下，淫靡的气味飘散在空气中。  
银时眼神一暗，小腹如同猝然窜起一团火，烧得他阵阵难受。  
总悟顺从地摆成跪爬的姿势，后一秒被银时掰过脑袋狠狠吻上了红艳艳的嘴唇。  
锋利的犬齿如同吞吃猎物一样粗暴地在总悟柔软的口腔中肆虐，刚才的口交本就令双腮发酸，发麻的舌头还被银时紧紧纠缠不得动弹，敏感的上颚遭受恶意的厮磨碾吻，一股股过电般的酥麻感升腾而起，总悟憋得脸蛋通红，“唔唔嗯嗯”地呻吟，却怎么也挣脱不了银时铁钳般用力的双手。  
“呃……嗯……旦那你疯了……”待银时松开禁锢时，总悟早就筋疲力尽地将脑袋埋在被褥里，打算就此闷死自己也比接吻憋死强。  
“因为冲田君太可口了，阿银一时没忍住。”银时毫无歉意地把总悟捞进自己怀里，亲了亲少年白净的后颈。  
“土方先生说过‘男人的嘴，骗人的鬼’，旦那你这个骗……唔啊！”裹挟着热度的伞状柱端的突然顶入令总悟惊呼出声，脖颈宛如被掐住喉管的天鹅般扬起一道优美的弧度，伴随着后穴被填满的充盈感，恍如不切实际的梦境。  
但这种仿佛漂浮在空中的迷幻很快就在银时的猛烈进攻下捣得支离破碎，将总悟从云端拽回现实。

“不，要，走，神，啊，总一郎，嗯？”银时嘴角噙着一抹坏笑，每发出一个单音节，就狠狠地将性器撞进那温暖紧致的甬道，抽离再侵入，循环往复，乐此不疲。  
肉体的剧烈碰撞发出清脆而带着体液激荡的声响，总悟察觉到银时那隐隐的醋劲儿，“报复成功”的快意让他彻底卸下矜持，拼命摆动纤细柔软的腰肢来迎合后方的肆意侵犯，毫不吝啬自己软糯甜美的呻吟，低沉的喘息和高亢的吟叫此起彼伏，汇成一曲淫乱的乐章。  
听得银时一阵头皮发麻，心尖直痒痒，固定住总悟的细腰就是一顿狂顶爆肏，又恰到好处地掌控者频率和力度，火热的肉刃势如破竹地直捣黄龙，在敏感的前列腺上一遍遍碾过，让总悟断断续续地呻吟声都染上了哭腔，不住地摇头恳求“不要”，后穴却诚实地死命绞紧银时的性器不肯松嘴，如同一个有生命的吸盘，褶皱的肉壁更是紧紧地吸住插在穴内那不安分的肉棒，却被无情地冲撞破开，到达更深处的地方。  
"旦那……唔……那里不要了……不……“透明的涎水沿嘴角不受控制地滴下，总悟半张着的嘴里塞进了银时的手指，软嫩的舌被带着薄茧的手指挑逗玩弄，更是连发音都困难了。  
“请求别人的时候不是应该更有诚意一点儿吗？”银时再一次顶入已经被肏得红肿泥泞的穴腔，总悟周身猛烈一颤，却被拇指堵住了欲望的发泄口，精液倒流的感觉让总悟几乎崩溃。

 

“老公……求你……”总悟被对射精的渴望折磨得泪眼迷蒙，发出近乎委屈的泣音，栗发少年在情欲里挣扎翻腾的样子让银时的征服欲和施虐欲高涨起来。  
“求我做什么？说清楚一点呐。”银时的大手覆上少年颤抖的臀瓣，用不轻也不重的力道打得啪啪作响，直至粉嫩如蜜桃般的软肉掀起一波波臀浪而加深至鲜艳的绯色，才逼得总悟的后穴濒死般紧缩，人也委委屈屈地哭了出来：“求老公操我……唔啊……”  
银时松开了拇指，继续掐住总悟的腰加速侵犯，大开大合地大力肏干早就湿得一塌糊涂的后穴，总悟就在这令人招架不住的绝顶快感中同银时一道攀上了欲望的高峰，双腿抖得像筛糠一样，白色的浊精飞溅在皱巴巴的床单上。后穴里深埋着的性器也喷出了精液，一股热潮浇在敏感脆弱的内壁上，灌满了整个狭小紧致的甬道。

 

高潮时总悟脑子里闪过的第一个感想就是：妈的坂田银时这厮没带套还中出了，明天肯定要拉肚子。

可能是过于激烈的快感刺激着脑子也不清醒了吧，总悟全然忘记了当初提出“不带套子”的罪魁祸首就是自己。

 

银时一把搂过总悟瘫软无力的身体，轻柔地吻了吻少年额前的碎发：“累了就睡吧，清理的任务交给我。”  
总悟疲惫地阖上眼，把脑袋枕在银时坚实的臂弯，邃沉沉地睡了过去。

 

 

所以说“恋爱”到底是什么？

谁知道呢。

坂田银时和冲田总悟都是一介俗人。

闲着没事一起亲个嘴儿，打个炮，说几句情话，做点情侣间该做的没羞没臊的事情，心里就挺美的。

谈恋爱讲究一个“缘”字，对于坂田银时和冲田总悟来说，今生能遇到对方就是最难得且最荣幸的”孽缘“了吧？

 

 

【土方：你说的我都懂，可是为什么要带老子出场？？？】  
【总悟：土方先生你不懂，这叫情趣。】


End file.
